


The Way Things Are

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scene From A Universe, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: 'Harry Potter belongs to the Dark Lord' is a statement that even now Severus doesn't understand fully, regardless of how much he thinks he does.This is a scene from a wider universe that never got fleshed out, so if anyone wants to use this as a springboard for another fic, go for it. Harry is a basket full of cats in this fic and Voldemort isn't responsible for it.





	The Way Things Are

Severus was frightened of Potter. The boy unnerved him, made him nervous. In the past, the boy was just a reflection of his father, just another arrogant favorite of Dumbledore's. But now…

Now the boy was seated on the steps leading up to Voldemort's throne, looking for all the world as if he was just harmlessly playing with dolls. If not for the fact that Severus had seen the boy use those dolls to torture anyone who displeased him, he would look childish and out of place so close to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort spoke and Severus listened, one eye on Potter. The boy cast his dolls to the side as Nagini slithered up the steps to him, looking ridiculously pleased. They spoke quietly, no doubt not wanting to distract the Dark Lord.

And then Voldemort was done talking, and Death Eaters were standing, getting ready to leave.

And now it was his chance. He was to apparate to the Order's headquarters, grab Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Weasley, and then apparate back into the Dark Lord's stronghold. Their mission was to kill Potter as a blow to the Dark Lord and it was basically a suicide mission; for Voldemort did not ever take kindly to people messing with things that belonged to him, and Potter belonged to the Dark Lord.

"Severus, wait." The Dark Lord spoke from his throne. As the other Death Eaters apparated away, Potter giggled at nothing.

Voldemort hissed something and Potter turned to him, hissing something back. Severus stood still and made no sound, knowing that he would be addressed eventually. Potter grabbed his dolls by the hair as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the throne. Once there, he dropped to his knees and rested his head on Voldemort's knee. The Dark Lord reached out to pet Potter's hair, like he was a prized dog.

"Severus, my Harry tells me that you are planning an assassination attempt against him." And all thought processes stopped. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Just because something isn't supposed to happen doesn't mean it won't." Potter whispered and Severus realized his folly: He was used to Voldemort's probing, but he wasn't used to Harry's gentle weaving in and out of minds. He was a dead man. Voldemort chuckled.

"Now, Harry, you're not supposed to speak to those beneath you. You know that." Potter looked up at Voldemort.

"Then give my mouth something else to do." A shudder went through Severus, to think their once savior reduced to nothing but a begging whore.

_"Crucio!"_ One of the dolls still griped in Potter's hands said, pointing a finger at Severus. The image would have been hilarious if Severus wasn't writhing in agony on the floor.

"Apparently you were thinking something that my Harry's pets didn't like. Take care not to think it again." Voldemort said coldly.

Potter stood and the pain ceased. Severus panted as he looked up at the boy that was supposed to save them but instead betrayed them.

"And now, my pets shall be allowed to do something they've wanted since they met you…eat you." Potter smiled sweetly down at him. Severus dared a glace towards the Dark Lord and saw the Dark Lord smiling - actually smiling! - at Potter. And then he saw that the dolls that should have been in a pile near the throne were gone. That was the only warning he got before the darkness swallowed him and he knew no more.


End file.
